Panorama
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Francis puede hablarte las maravillas del amour, aquellas de las que él mismo se priva por temor a no poder manejar sus propios sentimientos.


**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Panorama.  
><strong>• Claim:<strong> Francia, Escocia.  
><strong>• Resumen:<strong> Francis puede hablarte las maravillas del amour, aquellas de las que él mismo se priva por temor a no poder manejar sus propios sentimientos.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> . Escocia (Ian)  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> ¿Angst?.

* * *

><p>Estás sentado en un pequeño cojín con forma de balón de fútbol (tan diferente a los caros y con modelo de diseñador, tan propios de ti; lo conservas sólo porque fue uno de sus únicos regalos), él está durmiendo en tu cama, completamente agotado y ríes ligeramente al oírlo murmurar "malditos mocosos del demonio", ni si quiera en sueños puede desligarse de sus hermanos, ¿verdad?<p>

Lo has intentado todo, ¿no es así, Francis? Lo has intentado todo, y siempre regresas al mismo punto de partida, y es peor para ti, porque él siempre reacciona igual, como si ya supiera que vas a volver aunque te vayas. **Porque vas a volver aunque te vayas**.

Sabes que es orgulloso por naturaleza, pero también sabes que es alguien sumamente amable (contigo, al menos, sus hermanos huyen a la primera señal de peligro), y siempre te habías sentido tan orgulloso de haber llegado a él de aquella manera, hasta que el asunto se te fue de las manos y terminaste queriendo algo más. Porque lo quieres, y sabes que él te corresponde, lo sabes por la forma en que te mira, en que te habla y en que deja que lo toques.

"_Por Dios, Francis, ¡déjame ya! ¿Me has visto cara de muñeco? Mejor no respondas, pero ya suéltame…_", sí, siempre es la misma frase cada que lo abrazas contra su voluntad, pero nunca pone ni un esfuerzo en quitarte, e incluso te hace espacio para que te sientas más cómodo. Y tú ríes y sigues haciéndolo, para molestarlo (y para sentirlo un poquito más).

Lo observas y detallas gracias a la pequeña iluminación de una lamparita de noche, y te sientes un poco triste, patético y avergonzado. Antes verlo así, tan vulnerable y apacible, durmiendo en tu cama, hubiera despertado las más vulgares bromas de tu parte, porque te encanta molestarlo, pero ahora prefieres moderarlas por temor a revelar que lo deseas, que realmente desearías hacer todo lo que sale de tu boca.

Y quizás él también lo desee, pero no lo sabes, y tampoco lo sabrás. No piensas decirlo, ¿correcto? Sí, mejor así.

Casi puedes escuchar a Gilbert a tu lado, riendo despectivamente ante la situación, y diciendo lo patético que te ves, y también escuchas a Antonio con ese tono serio tan poco usual en él (a menos que sea importante): _¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¡Es obvio que aceptará, Francis! Sí, es obvio que Ian aceptaría, y por eso no lo haces_.

Gilbert, Antonio… tus amigos, compañeros de juergas, en buenas y malas, y compañeros de cama, lo han visto todo. Pero Ian es un poco diferente, porque Ian te quiere un poco más y también un poco diferente, y por eso simplemente no puedes aceptar tus sentimientos, ni los suyos (aunque los conozcas).

¿Quién iba a decirlo? El país del _amour_, tenía miedo de aceptar los sentimientos que prodigaba. ¿Cuántas personas habían oído a Francis decirles que aceptaran sus sentimientos, que el amor era algo maravilloso? Quizás demasiadas, y quizás debes seguir tu propio consejo… pero tal vez tenías un poco de miedo a aceptarlo.

Porque te costó demasiado acercarte a Ian y conocerlo bien (porque lo conoces bien, mejor que sus propios hermanos), y no quieres arruinar eso por no saber contenerte, por no poder querer a una sola persona. Así que ignoras (otra vez) aquella mirada de cariño que sabes interpretar.

—Francis, ¿vas a seguir así toda la noche? ¡Joder, deja de mirarme y vente a dormir! —grita, poniéndose de pie—. ¿No ibas a mostrarme ese museo tuyo? Pues anda, duérmete.

Asientes, sonriendo, y haces un comentario con doble sentido (que es más sincero de lo que te gustaría) y ves que voltea la mirada y te da la espalda, fingiendo dormir y maldiciéndote, y lo prefieres así.

Es mejor que piense que nunca podrá haber nada, que no sepa qué son exactamente, prefieres seguir en ese estado donde ninguno sabe nada ni se puede reclamar nada, a intentarlo y ver a dónde les conduce, porque quizás termines solo… y quizás él ya no te hable más; además, sabes que sus hermanos no te dejarían, lo quieren demasiado, casi tanto como le tienen miedo cuando lo hacen enfadar, y es tan gracioso para ti, él no sabe nada.

Apagas la lámpara y te acuestas a su lado, respetando esa fina línea de espacio personal. "_Una noche más, una noche más_", te dices, pero no podrás dormir ni un poco; él mira la pared, tampoco puede dormir.


End file.
